


the beach at redpoint

by gunk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acid, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Drugs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Top Will Graham, Will and Hannibal do acid and fuck like rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: Will and Hannibal experiment together.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the beach at redpoint

“Would some music help to set the tone?”

Will swallowed hard. His mouth felt like cotton already, but he was down three glasses of water and a fourth would just be overkill. It wasn’t that he was  _ nervous _ \- he’d experimented before- it was that he was absolutely terrified of what Hannibal might do while on any form of drug. For God’s sake, Will hadn’t even seen the man properly drunk before.

“Yes, I think- I think that would be nice.”

Hannibal walked to the record player, then paused.

“What would you like to listen to? I recently purchased some records that I believe would suit your...personality, Will, a bit better than my usual fare.”

What did he mean by that? What vibe did Will give off that Hannibal could have bought for? He fidgets in the chair, then clears his throat.

“Take your pick.”

Hannibal made a noise of affirmation. Will couldn’t see what he put into the record player, but once it started up, it sounded like mechanical feedback. Will was taken aback for a moment, before the music transitioned into a series of tones and more feedback. As it progressed, Will realized that  _ that _ was the song. Did Hannibal put on  _ harsh noise _ ? No, the music transitioned into a series of foreboding, melancholy tones, purely instrumental, and Will realized that he actually quite liked it.

A backing of a light drumline kicked in as Will spoke up again.

“This is good. What is this?”

“Boards of Canada. I’ve never heard them before this moment.”

_ “The past inside the present.” _

They both turned to look at the record player, as if it had spoken. As if it were a person standing in the room with them. It was far too early in the night for that, Will thought, and he fidgeted in his chair once more.

“Could I have some more water?”

“Certainly.”

Will shook as he sat in the leather armchair. He knew what was coming. He had experimented with acid before, in college and once while alone in Wolf Trap. The second time could hardly be considered ‘experimenting’, as he’d only taken a fourth of a tab and walked off into the woods to inspect the bark of trees for an hour or so. He hadn’t had all that ‘transcendant’ of an experience on acid the first time, either, but again that might have had to do with dosage. He gripped the sides of the armchair slightly, and closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, Hannibal was standing in front of him with a glass of water. Will took the glass without saying anything, then took a sip. His mouth felt so dry that it was nearly cracking, and even swallowing more water didn’t seem to help with the cotton feeling.

“Will,” He looked up at Hannibal. “Can I get you another?”

Will looked down at his hand. The glass of water was empty already.

“It won’t help,” He spoke bitterly, and thrust the glass at Hannibal. Hannibal took the empty glass from him, but refilled it once more despite Will’s protest. Will couldn’t help but notice that Hannibal’s hands were shaking a bit as he poured the glass. “You doing alright?”

“Yes. I am, I believe, beginning to feel the effects.”

Will snorted as he took the glass. There was some humor to the situation, the ridiculousness breaking through the fog that was beginning to occupy Will’s mind. Well, it wasn’t a  _ fog _ , he thought, so much as the exact opposite; he felt as though his mind was, for once, truly uninhibited, and yet held back by how much he now knew. Will took a sip from the glass as he inspected the veins of his other hand, turning it over a few times.

He looked at Hannibal, who was now gripping onto a table as if for support. Hannibal’s lips were pursed, and his eyes were closed tightly. Will took a sip of his water as he focused on the contours of Hannibal’s face, the lines from his scrunched-up expression, the angles of his cheekbones, the curves of his lips. 

Will took another sip, and this time, he could feel the water heavily in his mouth. He rolled it around a bit, feeling it on all parts of his tongue, then he felt it slither down his throat. He imagined a snake traversing the path down his gullet, landing in his stomach and turning to a slurry of brilliant colors and bleached bone as it hit his stomach acid.

It had definitely started to kick in for them both.

“Have you done this before?”

Hannibal opened his eyes, looking at Will with a doe-eyed expression. He didn’t look  _ scared _ \- Will could only say that he’d seen Hannibal scared maybe once or twice in the time that they had known each other, and now was not one of those times- but he did look shaken.

“Once before. In my youth, I experimented rather heavily with recreational drugs.”

“Tell me why I’m not surprised.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Because you have come to know me well, Will.”

Will brought the glass to his lips once more, but it was empty yet again. He’d really have to be hitting the bathroom soon, at this rate. He set the glass down on the table beside him, then refocused on Hannibal.

“How are you doing?”

Hannibal’s eyes were closed again, and he was tapping his fingers against his thigh. His other hand was still gripping onto the table. Hannibal opened his eyes again, looking more through Will than at him.

“I am- affected.”

Will nodded. “I need to use the restroom.”

Hannibal sounded just as parched as Will when he spoke again, “Go right ahead.”

The room spun as Will stood up. It felt like he was moving the very Earth with every motion, at the same time feeling like he was physically connected to everything that he came into contact with. Pushing off from the chair felt like severing a limb minus the pain- so, that is to say, it felt like losing something important. Will’s feet melted into the floor beneath him as he walked, and after a dizzying blur of scenery that he couldn’t make clear sense of, he was in the bathroom.

One of Will’s hands went to the wall to brace himself above the toilet, while the other hand was undoing his belt. Will felt himself panting. He had only taken two tabs, which wasn’t nearly enough to be feeling such intensity of a reaction. Will grit his teeth. Hannibal had given him two tabs, but he hadn’t said how  _ much _ each tab was. It was stupid of him to accept without prodding further, but Will couldn’t change the past now.

At some point, Will realized that he was hovering above a toilet, dick in hand, staring off into space and watching the patterns of the wood panels on the wall shift and warp before him. He tried to snap himself back into reality, sloppily putting himself back into his pants and fastening his belt once again.

The walk back to Hannibal was even more treacherous than the walk away from him. This time, the floor felt like it was physically gripping his feet, shoes merely an afterthought, and it took Will sitting down to realize he’d actually kicked off his shoes at some point. He wasn’t sure why, but if he had to guess, it was because he’d gotten too hot. Speaking of which, he felt like he was currently sitting in a furnace.

“Can I get some more water?”

Hannibal at least had all of his clothing still on, but he didn’t look to be doing much better than Will in any other regard. He cleared his throat, but then seemed to decide on nodding rather than speaking. He was still leaning on the table, but he moved to fulfill Will’s request. Will watched him stumble a bit as he found his footing, and it was with trembling hands that he poured Will’s next glass.

Will lifted the glass a bit to Hannibal. “You should drink, too.”

Hannibal nodded again. “Thank you.”

Will watched Hannibal’s throat move as he drank, transfixed. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of Hannibal. The music behind them- around them- whatever it was, had begun to pick up again, foreboding tones and whispered warnings that made Will’s skin crawl. He felt like he was being dragged through the depths of Hell, but like his body hadn’t caught up with the spiritual insurrection that he was experiencing.

Hannibal finished drinking, and handed the glass back to Will. Their hands met as the glass was passed, and they shared a glance, both of their mouths hanging open as they panted a bit. They both felt as though they’d run a marathon while their bodies remained stationary. It was at least reassuring that they both seemed equally afflicted.

Rays of light seemed to emanate from Hannibal’s head as Will observed him, and his skin’s texture became something unknowable, shifting constantly. As if driven by a motor, Will stuck out the hand that wasn’t holding the glass, and he touched the surface of Hannibal’s face. He was warm, as if feverish, but he wasn’t yet sweating; at least, Will couldn’t feel if he was. Will’s mouth was still hanging open- both of theirs were- and Will took the next reasonable step:

He pulled Hannibal into a wet, fumbling kiss, tongues becoming involved only because they had nowhere else to go. Will, for reasons beyond his understanding, ran his tongue over Hannibal’s teeth, and he felt, with a hand on Hannibal’s neck, a chill run down Hannibal’s spine, making him twitch and shake. Will realized suddenly that Hannibal was shaking quite a lot, and once they had been kissing for a good moment, the panting returned. Hannibal was quite a mess, Will thought.

Will pulled back for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak, but Hannibal pulled him back into another kiss. Feeling like he couldn’t escape, Will gave in, as he often did with Hannibal’s whims. Like always, though, he kept a fighting spirit about him, and he didn’t allow Hannibal to gain the upper hand on him- as much as he could manage, at least. Will decided to regain control in another way as he leaned harder into the kiss.

His free hand snaked down to Hannibal’s pants, and Will began feeling for Hannibal’s cock. He was already hard- as predicted- and Will squeezed him once through his pants. Will squeezed again, longer and harder, teasing Hannibal. He felt Hannibal lean into the touch a bit, and Hannibal moaned around the tongue that now snaked into his mouth. Hannibal appeared to be allowing himself to be dominated; Will was almost disappointed, as he preferred ‘the hunt’, so to speak, with his interactions with Hannibal. It was a lot like fishing- patience, but ultimately an exertion of his control over nature. Will mentally kicked himself- a fishing metaphor?  _ Now _ ?

Not letting his mental awkwardness get the best of him, Will finally set down the glass of water, and he began to undo Hannibal’s pants. As he touched Hannibal again, though, something in him...not quite  _ broke _ , but  _ shifted _ . It felt as if he had been pulled out of water by his hair, as if he had just woken up from a dream that ended with him falling off a cliff. He felt like he had just woken up.

“Hannibal-” Will started a sentence that he couldn’t finish. He looked up at Hannibal, and wasn’t shocked, somehow, to see that Hannibal had physically changed. His face was relatively the same shape, but the texture was all wrong, as if mapped from a piece of furniture in the room rather than from flesh. His eyes were moving, more than they should. They scanned over Will like a security camera, back and forth, back and forth. Somehow, they also appeared to be oscillating, then to be changing shape.

Will finally opened the buttons of Hannibal’s pants, and he grabbed Hannibal through his briefs. He worked the briefs lower down Hannibal’s hips, feeling as if he was becoming physically dependent on Hannibal. The music wasn’t helping at all: a jittery, almost whistling tune of beeps and percussion as a computerized voice repeated ‘1969 in the sunshine’. It ended abruptly, though, abruptly enough for Will to actually gasp. The song that came on next caught him off guard, too; it had the sound of water, with a boy’s voice overlain. Will felt himself slip into water, felt himself sliding out of the chair, felt himself become a body that occupied a space far away from here.

“Will.”

The sensation of being pulled out of water by his hair hit him again. He realized that he still had a hand on Hannibal, and he moved it to grab his now-exposed cock. He looked up at Hannibal, who was looking down at him with a somewhat bemused expression. Will let out a hissing sound through gritted teeth. He let go of Hannibal, then grabbed him by his thigh to pull him closer.

Then, he got to work. Will assaulted Hannibal’s cock with his mouth, immediately trying to take in as much as he could. His mouth felt like a separate entity from the rest of his body, but at the same time, he felt sensations more intensely than usual. He lapped at Hannibal with his tongue as if he were a kitten drinking milk, before going back to deepthroating him and trying to work him up with his throat. He kept a repetitive pattern, deepthroating and then licking (though a bit harder than he initially had).

Hannibal was speaking again, but Will couldn’t hear him. There was a rushing sound in his ears, and the music had seemingly gotten louder. It was more orchestral now, with that sound of water still ringing in his ears. Will finally pulled back and stopped, looking up at Hannibal and focusing as hard as he could to understand him.

It was no use. Hannibal stopped talking as Will pulled back, but he cleared his throat as they made eye contact.

“My apologies. I was merely having a conversation with myself.”

Will nodded.

“Does that conversation involve where we’re going to finish this?”

Hannibal cleared his throat again. “Yes. I don’t...I don’t believe I can leave this position. I am compromised.”

Will nodded again. “Yeah, me too. Me too. We can finish this here…” He trailed off, implying an ‘or’ at the end of his sentence. Hannibal nodded, this time, and he grabbed a handful of Will’s hair. He pulled Will up and Will’s entire world spun for a few moments, the room breathing and rippling with him as he was pulled- no, yanked- upwards. He had to catch his breath after gasping from the sudden movement, but when he was standing up, it became a bit easier to think.

Will remembered something from the last time they had done something like this, and he went to dig through a drawer near the chair he had been sitting in. He found lube quite easily, as the only other things in the drawer were papers, a book weight, and a letter opener that could easily double as a pocket knife. He returned to find Hannibal leaning heavily against the chair, his eyes closed.

“Ready to do this?”

Hannibal took a deep breath. “As ready as one can be.”

Will paused. “Are you alright to do this?”

Hannibal’s eyes opened. “Yes, yes. Don’t mind me, I’m merely being dramatic.”

Will nudged Hannibal as he moved over to them both, as if telling him to knock it off. He was unsure if Hannibal got the message or not. Either way, he helped Hannibal to get on the floor, lying on his side with his head propped up by one of his arms. Will sat on the ground beside him and began to work off his pants, giving himself a few cursory tugs as well before he began to cover his dick in lube. He was taking sharp, light breaths, too aware of the stretching of his lungs in his chest. When he touched Hannibal to finish taking off the other’s clothes, he felt for a moment attached to Hannibal, and quickly withdrew his hand.

“Are  _ you _ alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m- I’m fine.” Soundly wholly unconvincing, Will decided to change subjects by grabbing hold of Hannibal’s dick again. He used his other hand to fully pull down Hannibal’s briefs, and then he used both to slide them completely off. It was a bit hard with shoes on, but neither of them had had the foresight to take them off.

Will climbed on top of Hannibal, and he began to thrust in one of his fingers, covered in a healthy amount of lubricant. He and Hannibal did this often enough that he knew Hannibal could quickly tolerate a second, and so he did just that; soon it was a third, and then, Will pulled out. He took a deep breath, covered his cock in more lubricant, and then pushed in.

The music around them had become frantic, interspersed with an anxiety-inducing flute as a percussive beat played. Interrupting it further were little bursts of radio static-like conversations, adding to a dizzying song that made Will feel a bit sick to his stomach. He maintained his composure as he began to fuck Hannibal, and he grabbed a handful of his lover’s hair to try and ground himself. He shoved Hannibal’s head back so that he could begin to attack his neck with wet, hard kisses, the kind that would be sure to leave hickeys.

Will pumped his hips as fast- though, not as hard- as he could, feeling again driven by a motor. Hannibal was moaning beneath him, grabbing at anything he could for purchase. Will’s mouth was hanging open, and he didn’t realize at first that he was moaning, too, until he made eye contact with Hannibal.

It was at that point that Will realized he might be  _ slightly _ too high. He was sick to his stomach, and he was at a point where he could see sound and hear colors. He was surrounded by red and yellow streaks, oscillating purples in the background, and he could hear the Prussian blue of Hannibal’s suit jacket as Will thrusted against it. Will gripped handfuls of the jacket, and he could  _ taste _ the color, could feel it in his every sense. Will couldn’t hold himself back from screaming.

Hannibal didn’t seem alarmed, thankfully, and instead seemed to grit his teeth and accept what was happening. He was being rather passive, even by the usual standard of these encounters, but Will was thankful for it. He knew that he couldn’t compete with Hannibal in his prime while he felt like this.

Seeing the music and feeling the colors, Will jackhammered into Hannibal, thrusting deeper and harder. Hannibal was soon finding his release, cumming all over Will’s shirt with a yell of his own. Hannibal gripped onto Will and Will gripped onto Hannibal, and as Will found his own release, they were gripping onto one another as tightly as their arms would allow it. Will leaned in and took Hannibal into a rough kiss, tasting copper; apparently, Hannibal had bit his lip. The music shifted again, and Will couldn’t help but shout again, overwhelmed by sensation. The sound, the touch, the smell, the taste- all of it was too much.

Will collapsed onto Hannibal fully, and he moaned once. The room was spinning. He pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, and Hannibal moved one of his hands to brush hair out of Will’s eyes.

“Are you alright?”

Will could hardly find words. “More.”

Hannibal nodded. They did as Will asked- no, commanded- of Hannibal, and Will pulled out of Hannibal to try and stroke himself back to hardness. Hannibal was already hardening again on his own, and sure enough, it didn’t take much for Will to work himself up again, either. They went at it again, fucking like rabbits, until both of them finally collapsed into a puddle of colors and sounds and sensations.


End file.
